Twas the Night Before Christmas
by PencilGirl92
Summary: "Twas the night before Christmas…" but Edgeworth and Gumshoe are certainly stirring when they discover a crime… and it seems to be a part of something long thought to be over…


**Here's a story I just randomly wrote in a couple days of doing nothing at school… I just wrote it to be a cute little spin on "The Night Before Christmas", so don't be cruel in reviews if you don't think it's that good.**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the room

Gumshoe was sweeping with his old, dusty broom.

His stockings were strewn, not close to a basket.

If Mr. Edgeworth had seen them, he would blow a gasket.

He longed to go nap, all snug in a chair,

while thoughts of Ramen Noodles scented the air,

but alas, he could not sleep this Christmas Eve.

His winter's nap must wait. He first had to leave,

for out on the lawn, there was such a clatter,

Gumshoe was startled and listened for the patter.

Much to his dismay he heard nothing else,

not Santa, not reindeer, not even an elf.

He threw on his trenchcoat and hurried out,

but he could see nothing, even as he gave a shout.

"Who's there?" Gumshoe called. But there was no reply,

for the noise that he heard was someone as he died.

Gumshoe stood shocked as the blood kept on pouring.

He looked to the sky, feeling doom was soaring.

He pulled out his phone and dialed right away.

Mr. Edgeworth always knew just what to say.

His voice said, "Hello," and brought hope to the heart.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe shouted, giving the poor man a start.

"Detective, what is it?" His voice was annoyed, no less.

"Sorry, sir, I know it's almost Christmas, but there's quite a big mess."

Edgeworth hurried over after Gumshoe explained.

The detective was happy to see him again.

"Detective," he whispered, "I'm sure you will concur.

This man lying here… his death was murder."

They arrived at the precinct at quarter to ten.

Gumshoe sat at a computer to find his name was Ben.

"Benjamin Taylor, age thirty-two," he found.

"No family," Edgeworth mumbled. Then neither made a sound.

"Friends?" Gumshoe whimpered. "None I can see."

"Nor enemies," Edgeworth read it. "How can this be?

This man was unknown… Off the radar, perhaps?"

How Gumshoe wished for that annual winter nap.

"The sound that you heard?" "It was merely a hit."

Edgeworth concluded, "Blunt force trauma, that's it."

Then he sighed as he thought things through.

"To the scene of the crime! We must find some clues!"

They made not a sound, but went straight to their work,

finding some loose change and a receipt, then Edgeworth turned with a jerk.

Linking and arranging his logic together,

his sharp mind was unaffected by the chilly weather.

"With change and receipt, he had just bought something.

He was robbed, there's no doubt. Detective read that thing."

"The receipt says a book, sir. 'The Night Before Christmas.'"

"A storybook?" Edgeworth groaned. "No such robbery there was."

"Wow! Mr. Edgeworth! Take a look here!"

He pointed out the price, which was way more than fair.

"We'll go to this store, quick before closing!"

To Edgeworth's command, Gumshoe was not opposing.

The storefront was filled with lights and wonder.

A star topped each tree with beautiful ornaments under.

They knocked on the door, but a voice from inside

shouted at them, "We're closed come another time!"

"We're not here to shop," Edgeworth pounded more,

"A man was killed after shopping in your store!"

"Killed?" the door opened, revealing an old man,

"Am I a suspect?" He considered he should have ran.

"Benjamin Taylor bought a book here, and I question the price."

The clerk took the slip and checked it twice.

"It's… a collector's edition… printed on finest of paper."

"That would explain the reason for this caper."

"But, sir," Gumshoe shrugged, "What makes it so great?"

"Actually, it's so ancient, it's spoiled of late!"

"Paper can spoil?" "I guess so."

Edgeworth shook his head and said simply, "No.

Not paper, the ink." He was flipping through a book.

"Hey! Put that down! With our eyes you must look!"

"The ink is toxic, simple as can be.

That thief has a victim, more than we have already seen."

"Then why not just buy the book himself?"

"Perhaps his face is known, or on our WANTED shelf?"

"So, sir, he got his buddy who's unknown to get it!"

"Then killed him to tie up loose ends, I'd bet it!"

Leaving the clerk staring in wonder,

they left, letting the door slam like thunder.

They went once again to the precinct's front door,

but it was locked. They couldn't seek any more.

"Quarter to midnight! No wonder it's locked!"

"We can't go through windows?" "No, Detective, they're blocked.

"We need to find out about the plan of this killed one…"

"Maya Fey to channel him? That'll be fun!"

"Are you kidding, no way! I'm not allowing that!"

"What else can you think of? Look at where we're at!"

Edgeworth sighed and pulled out his phone.

Now he was the one who wished he was home.

"Come on, Wright, pick up," he held it to his ear,

"At this rate we won't solve this till the new year!"

A groan came from the other side of the line.

It was Wright alright, but he just whined.

"Yeah? Who is this? Don't you know it's midnight?"

Edgeworth checked his watch, "Actually, ten to, Wright."

"Edgeworth!" a crash, "Ow… What's up man?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Is Maya still a fan?"

"Maya? She loves you, but she's fast asleep…"

"Can you please wake her up? We're in pretty deep…"

"What's this about? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Not me, nor Gumshoe. Just get to the precinct, on the double!"

By midnight's stroke, they had arrived.

"I told you we should have gotten a cab to drive!"

Nick merely rolled his eyes as they approached them.

"Alright, what's up? And why did Maya come?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Edgeworth sighed,

"But because tonight a man has died,

we need your assistance as a Fey."

"Spirit channeling!" Maya lit up like the day.

"Let's see this in action!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"It's not a show!" Maya giggled, "But just the same…"

"Why are you encouraging this?" Nick asked with a grin.

Edgeworth was serious, "To find the one responsible for this sin."

"His spirit… It's blocked. Are you sure he's dead?"

"Of course!" Gumshoe answered. "That's what we said!"

"Alright, alright!" Maya again tried her way.

Nick asked, "Why don't you take us to where the man lays?"

"The man! He's gone! How could this be?"

Edgeworth stepped up. "Leave this to me…"

"Either this man isn't dead," Nick began to say.

Maya ended, "…or someone took his body away!"

"But what of the poison?" Edgeworth now asked,

"This mystery is becoming quite a task!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir," Gumshoe gave a start,

"The store owner's in trouble if the killer continues his art!"

With hurried feet they ran to the store,

but the clerk was gone. There was something more.

"No break-in, yet look! No books on the shelf!

With logic, I'd say the clerk stole from himself!"

"The poison?" Nick questioned. "Who is it for?"

"And why was that man killed before?"

"The price is explained!" Edgeworth declared,

"The owner didn't want that customer there!

He increased the price to avoid it be sold.

For that thing was truly worthless and old!

He plans to use the ink, that ancient oil

and poison someone with the spoil!"

"We'll stop him, we must!" Maya cried out.

Gumshoe was second to give out a shout.

"Come on, Wright, let's go!" Nick insisted Maya stay behind.

"What? Come on, Nick! Don't be so unkind!"

"It's way too dangerous!" "After all I've been through?"

"Come on, Maya! Sometimes I worry about you."

"I'll be fine, Nick," she said, running ahead.

"Why do I bother? She's never listened to anything I've said."

Twas now half past one on that dark Christmas morn.

Past houses they ran, with lights all adorned.

"I'll try channeling again!" But it didn't work.

"Maya, it's useless." "Nick, don't be a jerk!"

"But who could be channeling, stronger than you?"

"Who even wants to talk to this man too?"

Nick was quiet as he thought and thought,

while meanwhile Maya fought and fought.

Gumshoe just sighed as he looked at the snow

and the stars in the sky, and the trees hanging low.

"What a Christmas…" he groaned but then forced a smile,

"But it's nice to have everyone together for awhile."

"The Detention Center!" Nick called out suddenly,

"I know who's channeling!" "Stronger than me?"

"Not stronger always, but strong-willed and true.

Pearls can definitely channel like you!"

"Pearly? Channel him? But why would she?"

"If her mother instructs her, obedient she'll be."

"Aunt Morgan and the killer are in cahoots?"

"You know what that means about the crime's roots?"

Maya knew all too well, and Nick just frowned.

"And keeping the victim away from us…" Maya looked down.

"With poison for Maya, she's not safe here with us."

"Come on, Nick, don't make such a big fuss!"

"Maya…" Nick started but no such luck.

"Come on! It's not like I'm a sitting duck!"

"It's true, Edgeworth nodded, "She's got us all."

"I fear the best we can do is cushion her fall."

But the others did not even pay any attention

as they hurried quickly to reach the detention.

The building was dark, but the door was unlocked.

And when they got inside, they were utterly shocked.

Pearl lay there unconscious in the dim evening light.

Nick was shocked to see such a sight.

Without even thinking, he went and lifted her head.

Then something happened that caused only dread.

A noise echoed through, but they knew not why,

until Nick looked up, realizing he could die.

The muzzle of a gun was on his nose.

"Put down the girl!" Well, Nick only froze.

"Wright, get away!" But it was no use.

Nick couldn't even move his hands loose.

Maya stepped forward, "Aren't you looking for me?"

"Maya! No!" Nick shouted. His voice was weak.

The man stepped forward, well known he was.

The precinct knew him well as Gus.

"Gus Johnson!" Gumshoe gasped, "All this time, disguised?

"You're the reason ten people have died!"

With the gun to his head, Nick was sure twas the end,

but Edgeworth wouldn't allow such a fate to his friend.

With a leap, he attacked, and a shot rang out.

It was lodged in his arm, but he stifled his shout.

In the scuffle, the small pistol was lost.

Meanwhile, Gumshoe feared the injury's cost.

He called 9-1-1 and waited awhile.

It seemed as if they had to travel for miles.

Finally, Gus was taken and the poison was found.

Edgeworth was bandaged, and Maya was safe and sound.

With one last "Thank You!" and a sleepy "Good night,"

Nick, Maya, and Pearl walked out of sight.

Edgeworth walked Gumshoe back to his home,

ignoring his insistence to not leave him alone.

"Come on in, sir! There's plenty of room!"

"No thanks, Detective." He left all too soon.

"What a Christmas," Gumshoe sighed as he went up to bed,

"What a crime, what an end, what a morning to dread!"

Twas now three-fifteen as he laid his head down.

He rolled himself over and just lay with a frown.

The phone started ringing, and Gumshoe picked up.

"Hey, pal!" it was Maya. He smiled, "What's up?"

"It's Christmas, silly! Have you forgot?

It's Christmas day, believe it or not!"

"Yeah, and…?" Gumshoe sighed, but Maya smiled.

"Party, detective! This morning for awhile!

Nick and Larry and Edgeworth too!

And now me and Pearly are inviting you!"

He sprang out of bed and put on his boots.

He ran through the snow, cleaning off the wear and soot.

"So glad you could make it!" Maya gave him a hug.

Gumshoe just scratched his neck and gave a shrug.

Larry was there and Pearl and Kay.

Nick was with them, and Edgeworth on his way.

Gumshoe looked up at the mantel that was there.

He loved that he felt like he was at home here.

Soon the party began, and they all had fun.

The room was filled with everyone.

There was dancing and food and even gift exchange,

though Gumshoe could only give a penny in change.

The party simmered down by the sun's rise.

The punch was empty, and there were no more pies.

They all helped clean up and said final adieus.

That's when Larry took his cue.

"Bye everyone!" Larry sure was nuts.

But when something smells, it's often the Butz,

so before the next problem comes for Nick and Miss Fey,

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD… DAY!

**Thanks for sticking with it! Nice reviews are appreciated! Happy Holidays and New Year!**


End file.
